


Fright Night Recreated

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [15]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accents, Chekov is Charley, Jerry is alive on a planet, Jim is impressed, bamf!chekov, vampire, vampires came from space, wittness protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When given surprising news, Chekov will do anything to make sure his Captain survives their run in with Jerry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night Recreated

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover with Fright Night that also stared our cute little Chekov and I just had to have them go on a planet where Vampires are and so is Jerry. Looks like the captain is going to be learning a bit more of the teen’s past. 
> 
> Mainly focuses on Chekov and his history as Charley Brewster and his vampire neighbor Jerry and Chekov kicking some ass.

“Mr. Chekov, are you positive you wish to be part of the landing party?” Commander Spock questioned the teen as he geared up for the mission to the surface of the ancient planet below the Enterprise. 

“Yes Commander, I have to do this.” Chekov stated simply. After reading the data about the surface of the planet they were about to beam down to, the teen had contacted Peter Vincent right away. Peter had done some research into Jerry’s tribal vampire clan and found their place of origin. It so happened to be the planet Kirk and some red shirts where about to beam down to! 

No way in Hell Chekov was about to let his captain go down there with no idea of who/what he was going to encounter. Peter had told him that after Jerry was killed, he was re-born on his planet of birth, which Chekov found totally unfair. The moment he had joined Star Fleet as the teen genius he was he had reverted back to his original Russian roots leaving Charley Brewster (the witness protection teen) back to Pavel Chekov. Peter had kept in contact somehow tracking the teen down and appearing in his dorm room. 

Flashback

“Uh Pavel… You might want to come back to room soon…” Chekov’s roommate contacted the blonde teen. 

“Vhy? Vhat is vrong?” Pavel asked curious as he adjusted his course to head back to his dorm room. 

“Just… Come see for yourself.” His roommate cut off sounding odd. Pavel shook his head and increased his pace. He swiped his key card and entered the room to a well-known smell. 

“AHHHH THERE HE IS!” Peter Vincent cried out in his drunken voice from his spot lounging on Chekov’s bed. 

“Hello Peter.” Chekov grinned widely as the older man staggered over to the teen before engulfing the blonde into a huge bear hug. Pavel closed his eyes letting himself flash back to his time in Vegas as the familiar scent of Peter washed over him.

“How are ya mate?” Peter pulled back and slapped Chekov on his cheeks. 

“Same old, same old.” Chekov grinned slapping Peter’s shoulder. “Sorry about this, I had no idea he was coming to visit.” He inclined his head to his roommate before quickly slipping off to change into civilian clothes. He emerged looking more like Charley Brewster than he had in a while. 

Grinning at his roommate who just nodded, he grabbed Peter and dragged him towards one of his favorite bars on campus. He had an in with the bouncer and bartender and this was the only place he could get in for some good old fashioned vodka and sometimes in a silent toast to Peter a tumbler of Midori. That was what the duo ordered once they settled into the booth near the back corner. 

“So you finally found my letter huh?” Chekov chuckled letting him self-slip back into his American accent.

“Yeah, took me forever to find the bloody thing too.” Peter grumbled with a smile. “Hiding it under a goblet of holy water, damn kid.”

“I thought it was fitting, I am sorry I didn’t tell you anything…” Chekov let his eyes drop to his glass of alcohol. 

“Hey, considering the circumstances we were in, it’s understandable and besides you had a damn good reason. Being in witness protection with your mom while your dad was off on some top-secret mission is a good reason kid. ‘Sides I’m here aren’t I? Means I’ve forgiven you mate!” Peter raised his glass before knocking it back before refilling it from the bottle on the table between the two. 

“Thanks for understanding Peter, too bad Amy didn’t see it that way…” Pavel gave a sigh of longing thinking of his ex-girlfriend who was more than likely still in Vegas. 

“Dames, who needs ‘em!” Peter topped up Pavel’s cup before clinking the glasses together and the duo did the drink like a shot. 

“So tell me about your life here kid and I want to hear all the nasty little details.” Peter grinned in his usual perverted.

“Only if you tell me why you’re actually here, you have been fidgeting all night.” Chekov raised his eyebrows at the magician who just grinned cheekily. 

“Always the sharp one kid.” Peter pulled out an old school USB drive and slid it over to the teen. 

“What’s this?” Chekov fingered the drive between his fingers.

“I did some digging… It is about Jerry’s origins… He didn’t come from the Mediterranean like I first told you. His specific race came from a planet called Drachma M-7, it seems that his race after they are killed they can reborn there once. Since Jerry was only killed once, by you so…” Peter trailed off awkwardly.

“So he is alive and living on Drachma M-7, that’s fantastic.” Chekov knocked back another shot of vodka.

“Thought since you are going to be exploring deep space soon, you may run across the planet and thought you should be prepared.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. 

“Thank you Peter.” Chekov said honestly. 

“Not going to let you go off and get yourself caught unawares.” Peter grunted. “You’re still my friend Charles, even if you are part of some hot-shot Starfleet team. Inside the disk is everything I could find about the planet and instructions on how to make a stake that will kill the suckers once and for all.”

 

“That means a lot Peter… How is the show going?” Chekov steered the conversation in a much less intense direction. 

The duo spent the rest of the night getting up to date on the other’s lives and recalling and reliving the past.

End Flashback

“Are you ready to beam down Pavel?” Jim Kirk asked rather cheerfully.

“Yes sir, but please… Be careful, the race down there…” Chekov trailed off and beams of light wrapped round him, the captain and three red shirts before Jim could ask Chekov by what he meant. 

The group appeared on a rocky terrain on Drachma M-7. Seconds after they appeared, a large blur rushed towards the group. Chekov tackled his captain down and took a steadying breath as he heard screams of horror and pain. 

“Stay down.” Kirk whispered to Chekov as the two hide behind a large boulder, not looking at the bloodshed behind them. 

“What the hell was that?” Jim asked pulling out his phaser.

“Vampire.” Chekov stated grimly. 

“Vampire? You have got to be kidding me.” Jim muttered as he peered around the corner of the boulder. A hand lashed out and he let out a yell as he was yanked out from behind the boulder. 

“Captain!” Chekov cried as he leapt over the boulder ready for what was going to come next.

“Hey guy.” Jerry the vampire purred as he trailed a long, clawed finger down Kirk’s neck. Jerry had his free arm wrapped tightly around Jim’s shoulders keeping him in place. 

“Jerry. I thought you were dead.” Chekov said coldly his accent disappearing.

“Well you know me, always rising from the grave.” Jerry smirked as he tightened his grip on Kirk’s neck making the man wince.

“I thought you being set on fire and stabbed in the heart would keep you down this time.” Chekov stated his eyes never straying from his captain who was looking at the teen in confusion, surprise and a hint of pride.

“That was a good solid plan guy, too bad you didn’t know about my clan’s rebirth.” Jerry exposed his fangs making Kirk feel very nervous for his own neck. 

“Put him down Jerry, I’m the one you have the problem with.” Chekov was slowly reverting back to Charley Brewster. 

“He’s your friend Charley, you know that I like to mess with your friends. Remember Ed, Amy, Peter?” 

“Oh I remember, but you shouldn’t underestimate my captain.” Chekov said proudly as Kirk slammed his foot onto Jerry’s own clawed foot. Jerry grunted, loosing his hold for an instance. That gave Kirk enough time to pull out a hidden knife and impaled it into the vampire’s gut.

“Captain move!” Chekov shouted a warning as he pulled out his own stake as he rushed at the doubled over Jerry. Kirk did what the teen said and dove off to the side, doing a summersault before taking cover behind a large boulder. 

Chekov was inches away from Jerry who straightened up only for Chekov to spend a powerful roundhouse kick into his gut, pushing the knife in even further. Jerry roared, his face morphing into his vampire form. 

“Ugh even uglier than I remembered.” Chekov scoffed in disgust before he pounced like a jungle cat and the two tumbled onto the ground, lashing out at each other. 

With a cry of rage, all his pent up anger and annoyance came poured out as Chekov brought down the stake (Peter had given him instructions to create) right in the heart, the same place Jerry had taught him about all those years ago in Las Vegas. With an inhuman roar, Chekov rolled off of the seizing vampire before looking up and watching as Jerry dissolved into ash, like he had before but this time there was no coming back. 

Silence settled over the field and Chekov fell back onto his butt and let out a loud puff of air. 

“The hell was that Chekov?” Jim asked as he slowly made his way over to the blonde teen. 

“That, captain, was Jerry a vampire. I’ve had a past with him when I was in Las Vegas…” Chekov waved his hand dismissively, keeping his American accent up. He was still in the mindset of Charley Brewster.

“Tell me everything…” Jim sat next to the younger blonde.

“Ok…” Pavel took a deep breath and told his captain everything that happened back in Las Vegas, up to the time when Peter came to visit and told him about Jerry and that was why he was so insistence that he beamed down with him, he didn’t want Jerry to hurt anyone else he cared about. 

“I understand. I won’t tell anyone about this, it will be our secret but I want to meet this Peter Vincent, he sounds like he would be a lot of fun to go clubbing with.” Jim smiled as he dropped his arm over the teens’ shoulders. 

“Thank you sir.” Chekov cleared his throat. “Are we ready to beam back up? We should leave before more vampires show up…” He casted a look at the destroyed and bloodied bodies of the red shirts, he felt a stab of guilt hit him in the gut. Jim tucked the smaller teen against his body securely and the guilt went away almost instantly. 

“I gottcha. Kirk to Enterprise, beam us up now Scotty.” Jim said into his communicator. 

“Captain, I can only pick up you and Chekov’s signatures…” Scotty called back.

“Yeah… I know.” Jim sighed. “Beam us up.”

“Aye Captain.” Scotty said and beams of light wrapped around the two remaining landing party members. 

The duo appeared on the platform; Chekov still tucked into Jim’s side and was glared at fiercely by anyone who came near them.

“Med bay.” Chekov said firmly to his captain, now noticing a thin line of blood running down his neck staining the collar of his gold command shirt. 

“Only if you get checked out as well.” Jim muttered in agreement and the two were forced into bio-beds by Bones as soon as they stepped foot in the room.

“Captain, what happened down there?” Spock asked as he and Uhura entered the med bay. 

“Vampires.” Jim stated simply. 

“Vampires?” Uhura repeated.

“I know it sounds crazy, but there are real none sparkly vampires down on that planet and the second we got down there we were attacked by one.” Jim explained. Chekov sent him a glance but he trusted him not to spill his secrets.

“How did you defeat it while it managed to take out the rest of the landing party?” Spock asked, hands clasped behind his back.

“Teamwork Mr. Spock.” Jim said smugly and grunted as Bones hypoed him in the neck and a few moments later Jim was unconscious on his bed.

“Vas zhe Captain injured badly?” Chekov asked worried, letting his American accent go and letting his natural Russian accent come back.   
“Nah kid, just a long scratch on his neck and some bruising. He is an idiot and this is the only way I can get him to sleep, your turn kid.” Bones approached the teen that flinched back when Bones went for his neck.

“Sorry…” Bones muttered softly as he as gently as possible hypoed the teen. The teen slumped back onto his bed and was out like a light, he knew that the Captain was going to keep his secret and would be there if he ever needed to talk. He already was dreading what might happen when he introduced Peter and Kirk to each other, which was either going to be a colossal disaster or the beginning of one interesting Bromance, either way Chekov felt like a weight was lifted off his chest.


End file.
